It is well known that the running surfaces of snow skis must be provided with a layer of wax whose characteristics are appropriately adapted to the prevailing conditions of snow and ice, and to the intended use of the skis, e.g., climbing, racing, jumping and slalom. Accordingly, it is customary to wax snow skis before a day of skiing, and sometimes during a day of skiing, particularly if prevailing conditions change during the day. At the present time, the waxing of snow skis, as well as the sharpening of the edges of such skis, is ordinarily effected by leaving the skis with a ski shop attendant who cleans the skis and thereafter applies a new layer of hot wax to the undersurface of the skis. After the new wax layer has been hardened, the attendant shaves and buffs the wax surface. Before these waxing steps occur, the attendant may also sharpen the edges of the skis, a procedure which is necessary when skiing is to occur on an icy surface, in order to facilitate turning. This entire process is costly and time consuming, i.e., after skis have been left with an attendant for the purposes described, it is often necessary to wait a day or more for the return of the skis.
The present invention provides an apparatus which simplifies the sharpening and waxing of snow skis before and during a day of skiing, and eliminates the need to leave skis at a ski shop with the resultant loss of skiing time. The invention also overcomes problems which arise when differing snow conditions are encountered, e.g., changing conditions from one location to another, from one day to another, or often during a single day when snow may change from powder to ice to slush. The invention allows a skier to quickly have the wax changed on the skis in accordance with prevailing conditions at any time the skier wishes such a change to be effected, and without the skier having to remove the skis for purposes of rewaxing or sharpening.